


Stuck In My Throat

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashe has a problem with mumbling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In My Throat

Ashe was bad at talking. She had ever since she learned how to speak. She’d trip over herself, her words coming out a mumbling mess and stringing them together without taking a breath. More often than not she stayed quiet, only focusing on making her voice louder. It was easier that way.

So things got even worse when she started dating. She didn’t even know how it happened. One day Markus introduced her to Inien, and over time, they grew closer and closer until they realized they _were_ dating, just neither of them knew it. This sudden revelation made them feel as if they had to go straight into couple-stuff.

Noisy restaurants were out. The moment someone raised their voice beside their table, Ashe would stumble over her words until she gave up. It would take a moment, and Inien poking the rude man in the back, to get her back on her tangent.

Movies were better, because they couldn’t talk. Ashe could feel her self sink into the seat, comfortable and calm, only focusing on the movie and Inien’s hand on top of hers.

It’s later on in their relationship that Ashe realizes she has something to say. Something she’s _dying_  to say. She’s felt words getting caught in the back of her throat but she’s never had words want to force their way out, dying to be heard.

She first tried to get them out on a walk back from a date. They were alone on the sidewalk. Ashe reasoned it shouldn’t be so hard to spill, but it was. Apparently Inien thought she was choking and ended up pounding her on the back. It was only after leaving a decent bruise could Inien get that Ashe wasn’t dying.

The second time Ashe just looked like a puppet without a master, mouth opening but no words coming out.

The third time Ashe was just fed up. She stopped Inien in the hallway of her apartment and thrust her phone into Inien’s face, the bright screen burning the three words into the other woman’s eyes.

**I love you.**

Inien lowered her girlfriend’s arm, to see Ashe's bright red face. She leaned in for a kiss, whispering “Love you too, dork,” before their lips met.

 


End file.
